The Captain and The New Yorker
by LonePen
Summary: Emma's got feelings for our Captain, Killian Jones. Will Emma be able to face them or bury them like she always does? Will Killian show her he is no ruffian, but a man who loves her? Follow the lovers as they try to return to Storybrook, and face the dangers in a little town in Maine. -Original plot, I only borrowed the characters.-


_Disclaimer: The term Once Upon A Time and all names and pictures of Once Upon A Time characters, concepts and items are the property of their respective holders. There is no attempt to profit by their use. The author is not endorsed by or affiliated with them._

**The Captain and the New Yorker**

_-I had a way then losing it all on my own… And I'm not keeping now, the strength I need to push me-_

I felt good. For the first time, I felt good with myself. I was standing next to my new-found parents , Snow and Charming, and my son, Henry. The curse had been broken. I had freed them from the mist Regina had placed in Storybrooke.

When Henry had first told me that Storybrooke was full of characters of bed time stories and that Regina, his adopted mom, was the evil queen who had sent them there as vengeance to Snow White, I laughed like never.

I, mean, who would have believed the kid. Right?

Ok. So, I was his mom and I should have believed him or at least followed along, but the thing is: I have a hard time believing or trusting another.

Yet, here I was, sword in hand (never try to shoot a dragon of 8 feet with .90mm) and Henry's hand on the other, looking at how people remembered their past lives and saluted their friends or neighbors.

It was a moment of joy, of love and happiness.

Too bad those don't last in my life.

_~Two weeks later~_

Now, I find myself in the land of those fairytales I read as a child with my mom, Aurora, Mulan, and our latest addition: Captain Hook.

We had found him in the thrashed camp of Cora-posing-as-Lancelot. The witch (I think I see a B in the "witch") of Regina's mom took the villagers or camp-folk their hearts and crushed them into dust. The act of crushing one's heart like gummy bears is downright macabre, right?

Anyway, we had found this "miner" among the heartless corpses and "mysteriously" he turned out to be with a heart but without his left hand.

I immediately knew he was lying. I, mean, what kind of miner looks like that. Unless he played the part of the miner in a fairytale "Village People", which I highly doubt, this man could not be a miner.

He was definitely lying and I don't like been lied in my face.

So, I, out of pride not compassion, decided to take him with us. He might turn out useful, when we faced a giant we could use him as a distraction or a peace offering, but my mom thought I had feelings for him, as moms always think. We had only been together for like 5 minutes and I already had feelings for the man. Geez!

Okay, I'll have to admit, he is rather good looking and I hadn't had sex with someone since… well… since Henry had knocked my door in my 28th birthday. Still, my need and his good looking-ness didn't make him a saint. He had lied straight to my face even when I had offered him a second chance.

It was his choice, not my fault.

After I had almost fed him to the giants (told you he would be useful), he told us that he was Captain Hook and had previously been allied with Cora, the bitch… sorry, the witch, and after a disagreement, Cora had left him and so had his chance of exacting some vendetta on Mr. Gold (I'd be surprised if anyone loved Mr. Gold aka Rumplestilskin).

Surprisingly, I believed his words. I knew how Mr. Gold had tricked several if not all people into a dirty deal.

So, now we walked towards a beanstalk, I think, for some sort of magic compass that supposedly would take us or guide us home.

"Oy, I'm hungry. We have been walking for hours and we haven't rested, and I need a good rest if you know what I mean, lass."

I turned towards that spicy voice and caught my breath at the sight of him. He was in some sort of poor-like clothes. His beard was well trimmed and covered most of his face. What caught my sight were his smirk and the lust in his eyes.

I wanted to slap him there to erase that smirk off his face, but I also wanted to bury my hands in his hair and pull him close to kiss him fervently and one thing would lead to another, and finally I would break my record of abstinence.

I coughed up to make up for the time I had stared at him, and said, "The princess hasn't rested? We'll set camp when I say so. Your 'good rest' isn't going to happen. And by the way, I am not your lass, so you better call me by my name, which is Emma."

I turned around so to catch up with the others who were like ten steps ahead of us, but the sound of his laughter made me shiver.

"As you say so, lass" he said, heavily accenting the word 'lass', "but nobody says me '_no_'. I'll have you… Emma."

I just rolled my eyes at his words, but the way he pronounced my name made me want to listen him say it again.

I started walking before I could see another smirk of his. I reached the others and asked Snow (still trying to call her mom) if we were setting camp soon.

She said, "No. Mulan says that there is still light we can use to travel. Besides the closer we get to the compass the closer we shall be of getting home, and if that means that we have to walk more, we shall do it."

I had never seen that look in her, the look of an unshakeable resolve. She wanted to go home, and she would go home even if that took longer than expected.

It began raining abundantly and soundly. The ground was muddy and slippery. The cold air drafts left one breathless and with shivers.

Mulan decided, against her will, to set camp and continue our journey until the rain cleared.

Aurora complained about the rain of how muddy the floor would be. Mulan was with her, telling her not to complain for the rain was a blessing, it washed our odors so giants or whatever other things where out there couldn't track us to where we were.

Even though Mulan swears that she protects Aurora because of a vow to Prince Philip, I now she has some feelings for her. Creepy, I know, but cute.

Hook (how original…) was sitting in front of me and my mom apparently sleeping. I watched him sleep so I could react if he decided to make a run for it. I wasn't watching him because I had a nagging desire to bed him, of course not!

But, as always, my mom had something to say.

"You are staring too much."

I jolted at her words, because I was absorbed at the way his nostrils flared when he inhaled, the way his lower lip twitched when he… Okay! Maybe I was watching him for other reasons.

"Fuck! You scared me! I am not staring, okay? I am watching him in case he decides to escape."

"Emma, he is not going to escape. He is asleep, and you are staring."

"Again, I am not staring. I am watching."

The impertinence of Mary Margaret was getting the best of me. I didn't want to confess that I had some kind of feelings; even though they involved me and him rolling in the mud making noises as I felt my end near, they were still feelings.

"If you say so." said Mary Margaret, "But I know that look. I used to give it to your dad when I thought no one watched me, and I also know the thoughts behind the 'watching him' look."

I just rolled my eyes, because I knew that to argue with her would only cause her to enforce the 'I know it all' phrase, and I wasn't ready for that.

I decided to get some sleep, but just when I was about to close my eyes the rain stopped and Mulan called for the journey to proceed.

I nudged Hook at his ribs with the tip of my boot, and in an instant I was face to face with him.

I stared (now I did) at him with surprise and somewhat of pleasure at being so close to him.

As if he could sense my thoughts, he said,

"Watch it, love, wouldn't want you to trip o'er me. Would you?"

I tried to speak but my words choked in my throat. I suddenly felt hot, as if they had turned the heat to a hundred degrees. I could feel my blush creeping towards my cheeks as he stared at me with an intensity I hadn't felt before.

"I heard what you said to your friend, about you not starin'. I don't believe you. For a person who knows how to detect liars, you suck at being one, lass."

At the word 'suck' he licked his lips in a tentative way that almost made me moan, but I suppressed the moan and pushed him to the ground.

"I was telling the truth, and you shouldn't peak on conversations that aren't of your concern."

With that said, I regained composure so my mom wouldn't question me again, and left him to stand.

When I reached the others, my mom looked at me and was about to ask me again, when I said, "Ready here."

Mulan said, "About time. What took you so long? We have to reach the beanstalk before Cora does, remember?"

I rubbed my eyes at the lack of sleep, and said, "Princess Hook took longer to wake up."

"Where is he?" said Mary Margaret.

"He's right behind…"

As I turned to show them he was right behind me, I realized that, in my stupor of having been so close to him, I had left him… alone.

"Shit…"

Mulan, after swearing in Chinese, divided us for a search party. Mary Margaret was to head North, Aurora took East, Mulan went West, and I was left with South.

Idiot! You fool! How could you have left him alone! In what were you thinking, Emma Swan!

"Hook!"

I listened expecting for a reply, but all I got was the rustle of leaves and the sound of birds chirping. My throat burned every time I screamed but I had to find him or else we wouldn't make it home.

"HOOK! Where the fuck are you! I swear that if I find you I'll skin you alive for this!"

"Now, now, lass, that kind of language is not appropriate for you."

A part of me felt relief at having found him, but the other felt anxiety at being completely alone with him.

"Ah, there you are. Come down will you? I am tired of searching and walking."

"Ask me nicely, lass. I maybe a ruffian, but I please those who please me." His tone indicated that he was teasing me and enjoyed doing so.

"Really? Then you must be a lonely ruffian for I cannot conceive who would want to please you in any way."

My tone was desperate, tired. I really wanted him down the tree so I could find the others and then I would finally rest, and if that bossy bitch of Mulan said something about it, I would kill her myself.

At my answer, he kept the smirk, but I could see something in his eyes I had not seen, something like… hurt?

The inner wall that momentarily went down was built again and I lost that flash of hurt in his eyes. It was replaced by a sense of recklessness.

"Then I won't come down."

"Fine."

I gave up trying to convince him of climbing down. I was feeling very tired and sleepy, and didn't want to argue anymore. So I sat with a sigh on a 'dry' rock, and rested my head against the tree. I began to doze off, when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I sleepily opened my eyes and gazed at his ocean blue eyes.

With a grunt, I said, "Fuck off. Let me rest."

"Can't do that, lass. It's getting late and we have to catch the others. You can rest when we get there, promise."

I was taken aback at the softness in his tone, the gentleness he showed. He took my hand so I could stand and when he pulled, I collided with him.

My right hand was in his chest near his neck, while the other was intertwined with his right hand. Our faces barely touched but we could feel each other's hot breath. His… erm… hump of hand rested gently on my back.

I felt immobilized. All traces of tiredness vanished at his closeness. What was most strange was that I felt safe, protected. His eyes searched mine with tender. No longer was the look of lust in his eyes, but there was a look of worry and care that surprised me.

His right hand slowly brought mine to rest on his chest near his neck. Now, with his freed hand, he brushed a strand of golden hair that had fallen from its lace behind my ear.

In a hushed, rusty voice, he said,

"You have lovely eyes… _Emma_."

The way he spoke made my breath hitch. It electrified me like never before. I felt glued to him. My heart thumped quickly against my chest.

His thumb caressed my jaw and that made me close my eyes. I felt a shiver wrack my whole body and leave goose bumps along the way.

Nothing transpired around. The world was non-existent. We were the only ones on the spotlight. I didn't want the moment to end but I knew it was wrong. He was a ruffian, I, a lonely girl who got the heart broken twice.

Before I had a chance to say something of the closeness between us, he leaned very slowly and began closing the gap between our lips.

The agony extended for what felt an eternity until I could bare it no longer. In a rush, I pressed my lips rather roughly against his.

The sensations and emotions I felt burst open in that kiss. He moaned into my mouth and that made me open it a little further. I felt his tongue enter my mouth and explore every part of it. I moaned deeply at his expertise with his tongue and imagined what else he could do with it. I blushed at such thoughts.

I grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer. I sent my tongue to his mouth and began tasting him. He gently nibbled at my lower lip and I felt the heat in my core grow more.

He stopped kissing him and I felt cold. He exuded heat, power, passion, and I wanted all of those. Our breathing was heavy, uneven. We looked at each other and realized we had made something we shouldn't have even though it felt right.

"Not bad, lass. Not bad at all."

His smirk invaded his face, but in his eyes I could see longing and something else… I would decipher it later.

"Don't count yourself lucky, Hook. We never did any of this, okay?"

My tone was authoritative. If my mom found out, she would kill me even though I hadn't had sex with him.

"Whatever you want, love. The name's Killian Jones, by the way."

With that he left and began walking North, leaving me to recover my breath, my senses, and my pride.

_Killian_…

I feel that the man bearing the name will hunt me in my dreams and desires, but shall also warm and comfort me.

With all emotions in check, I raced to Killian before he escaped again. After walking in silence, everyone absorbed in their thoughts, we reached the girls who had set camp already at the top of a hill near a river.

Snow was the first to approach me and hug me with all her force.

With a worried tone she said, "Where have you been? I've been worried sick for you! I thought something had happened to you and was about to come searching you."

For once, I was grateful I had been alone with Killian. If Snow would have found us kissing, I would not have heard the end of it.

"I am fine. _We_ are fine."

She looked at me with a look that said 'you and I have to talk' and then looked at Killian with a gaze that would have killed him if her eyes were lasers.

Killian seemed to pay her no attention but instead looked at me and said, "Well, if we are to camp here, I suggest we all sleep." Everyone gave him a look that said 'yeah right, so you can escape again', but before someone could protest, he continued, "I won't escape. I promise. I have nowhere to go and you are my passage to exact my vengeance. So, fear not, ladies."

With that said he walked briefly and lay down by the fire, closed his eyes and moved no more.

"Yeah, I think we should rest. We've got a busy day tomorrow and we might need our strength."

Mom looked at me with a quizzically and I just smiled.

Just as Killian had done, I laid and closed my eyes hoping to gain some sleep, but every time I closed my eyes the moment when we kissed came back and haunted me.

_Oh, Killian, what have I done._


End file.
